


Para encontrarme, tienes una hora

by Sthefy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU a partir de la Navidad del Tercer Año, Banshee!Tom, Creature!Slash, Eso no es novedad. Pero en fin, Harry sufriendo de abusos de su tío, M/M, Muerte Implícita de Personaje, Portada personalizada <3, Slash, ¿Final abierto?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Harry se había quedado impactado la primera vez que lo vio, sintiendo una necesidad insaciable por tocarle, por conocerle. No estaba seguro con qué o con quién estaba tratando. La única certeza asegurada era que aquella entidad, no era humana. [Creature!Slash]





	

**Para encontrarme, tienes una hora**

**Sinopsis:** Harry se había quedado impactado la primera vez que lo vio, sintiendo una necesidad insaciable por tocarle, por conocerle. No estaba seguro con qué o con quién estaba tratando. La única certeza asegurada era que aquella entidad, no era humana. [Creature!Slash]

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter, sus personajes y el Potterverso, no me pertenecen. Todo es de propiedad de J.K. Rowling, los derechos cinematográficos van para Warner.

_Este fanfic participa en el Festival Navideño 2016: "Creature´s Christmas", festejados por las páginas de Facebook: "I Love Bottom!Harry" y "We Love Drarry"_

**ADVERTENCIAS** : AU a partir de las navidades de Tercer Año, Slash (relaciones entre hombres) Beteé todo lo que pude, pero si llegan a notar errores ortográficos, dentro de poco lo editaré. Muerte implícita de personaje.

 

**Notas de Autora: ** ¡Agradecimientos especiales a _Moon Erebos (Luna Isabella)_ por la portada! (Ver notas finales abajo si desean saber más detalles del fic), disfruten la lectura.

* * *

**_Capítulo Único_ **

**_Prólogo_ **

Un joven de cabellos negros, como la misma noche, jadeaba contento a medida que corría de manera imprudente durante altas horas de la noche, por el castillo de Hogwarts. Acompañado de su muy fiel amigo Ron, quién lucía aterrado y radiante a la vez por acompañarle en otra de sus escapadas nocturnas, dejaba que Harry llevara la delantera en el camino; mientras tanto, el susodicho sostenía en su mano derecha su preciada Saeta de Fuego, el valioso regalo que su padrino Sirius Black le había hecho entrega aquella emblemática mañana en el Gran Comedor, luego de haber salvado las vidas de Buckbeack y su vida misma. Un regalo que fue anónimo, aunque no por eso dejó de ser desapercibido, claro.

Pero por supuesto, había pasado ya dos meses desde aquello. Había sido a partir de allí que a Harry se le dificultara respetar ciertas normas del Colegio, y ni se diga del toque de queda.

A medida que ralentizaba lentamente sus pasos, hasta el punto de detenerse casi por completo, sacó el Mapa del Merodeador, murmurando el habitual hechizo para que se revelara lo que le hacía ser especial entre sus manos. A medida que esto pasaba, apoyó su imponente escoba en su hombro, y le dio nuevamente un vistazo a su Capa de Invisibilidad, aquella con la que jugaba Ron en estos momentos. Pensó en la suerte que tenía por ser dueño de estas maravillas mágicas, tan únicas y al mismo tiempo… eran tan complejas. Porque eso de tener una Capa de _Invisibilidad_ abría todo un abanico de diversas posibilidades que definitivamente _tenía_ que explorar. Ya que por ley, Hermione no se uniría a la fiesta, a dicha exploración, pero en su ausencia, siempre podía disponer de Ron. Para aventuras peligrosas y arriesgadas como la que estaban teniendo ahora, no podía negar que Ron era su compañero ideal.

Luego de un _Tempus_ conjurado por él mismo, ambos chicos de Tercer Año supieron que faltaban quince minutos exactos para la medianoche. Y, según el mapa, el conserje Filch y la ruidosa Señora Norris custodiaban el Quinto Piso, así que tendrían tiempo suficiente como para seguir explorando un poco más. Pero ¿qué era lo que buscaban? Harry no lo sabía con certeza, ya que honestamente no tenía un objetivo fijo en mente. Simplemente minutos atrás, se había aburrido de hacer los deberes en su Sala Común, así que posó de manera fija su mirada en Ron, comunicándole que seguramente esta noche harían travesuras. Travesuras sanas y completamente disfrutables para dos chicos de su edad. Aunque probablemente esa perspectiva nunca la compartiría en voz alta con chicos mayores de su curso, por la doble connotación que dichas palabras pudiesen guardar.

Con cierta impaciencia, esperaron a que Hermione estuviera lo suficientemente cansada como para que les deseara las buenas noches; y para continuar con el improvisado plan, en menos de cinco minutos, ambos alegaron sentirse igual de cansados, para no despertar sospechas hacia los pocos estudiantes (la mayoría de Sexto y Séptimo Año) que quedaban rondando y estudiando en la Sala Común. Luego, ambos partieron en busca de las valiosas pertenencias de Harry, y cubiertos por la gran Capa de Invisibilidad, se embarcaron nuevamente en busca de una gran aventura.

Algunos cuadros parlantes se quedaron paralizados y hasta asombrados por verles merodear por allá esta semana, ya que no era la primera vez que realizaban casi siempre el mismo recorrido. Y no tanto eso, sino que era muy extraño que los estudiantes, inclusive los profesores, vagaran sin rumbo fijo por el castillo en altas horas de la noche. Sobre todo a finales de noviembre, restando menos de un mes para que sea Noche Buena, precisamente.

Harry agudizó el oído y siguió avanzando, confiado, hasta detenerse en la puerta que conectaba el puente, el camino más cercano para llegar rápido a las escaleras que conducían al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba demasiado abstraído en sus pensamientos, que no prestó atención cuando Ron se quedó bien atrás.

—Harry, esto no me gusta… —Weasley miró asustadizo a su alrededor, no queriendo avanzar ni un paso más. —Hay… demasiado frío, cuando no debería haberlo… y además, será medianoche. —Su amigo se mantuvo callado y creyó ver una sombra tenebrosa al final del pasillo. Su pulso se aceleró a medida que recordaba algunos de los cuentos de terror que sus hermanos habían inventado de Hogwarts, sobre no salir en ciertas fechas específicas. Él no era supersticioso, pero aún no se había demostrado lo contrario en esas leyendas… ¿realmente serían ciertas? Igual no quería quedarse a comprobarlo. Tragó en seco, no queriendo tentar más su suerte. —Ven, volvamos a la Torre.

Pero para su sorpresa e incredulidad, el moreno negó, sin verle. —Aún no, Ron. Me gustaría ver primero estos pasajes secretos, nos serán útiles si en algún momento nos retrasamos en clases. Hay uno cerca, al cruzar el puente, pero si de verdad no quieres saberlo, entonces adelántate. Llévate mi Capa, nos vemos mañana. —Resolvió, en cuestión de segundos.

Ron Weasley se quedó por un momento estático, sin saber qué hacer, con su boca bien abierta por la sorpresa. Se sentía dividido: abandonar a su amigo por el miedo, o seguirlo hasta el final sin hacer caso de su instinto. Ése instinto que le gritaba que ambos corrieran por sus vidas, antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Era algo estúpido, lo sabía: el temer de algo que ni siquiera conoce, o de algo que ni siquiera sabe si va a pasar o no. Pero dado su historial, con circunstancias incluidas a lo largo de sus cursos pasados, ¿podía arriesgarse? A fin de cuentas, estaba con Harry Potter, después de todo… y estando a su lado, de todo podía pasarle.

No obstante, su amigo últimamente estaba actuando demasiado… _extraño_. Como si buscara a alguien con desesperación, ¿tal vez algún encuentro con alguna chica? ¿Harry ya tenía novia? Ginny se sentiría tan decepcionada…

Repentinamente cansado de la situación, dejó pasar el asunto. Nuevamente. Dedicándole una larga mirada — ¿No te molesta? ¿De verdad?

Finalmente la mirada de su compañero se encontró con la suya, —No, Ron. De verdad. Estoy bien. Sólo… quiero explorar un poco más, es todo.

El peli-rojo asintió una vez más, antes de cubrirse con la capa, desapareciendo de su vista al instante. Harry esperó unos segundos, y miró el Mapa, intuyendo que Ron llegaría a su destino sano y salvo. Con un suspiro satisfecho, y sin nadie más que se cruzara en su camino, le tomó cierto esfuerzo en abrir las puertas de madera, estremeciéndose enseguida con el sonido de las mismas. El aire helado de invierno le pegó en su rostro, y casi enseguida se arrepintió de no haber llevado una bufanda y un sweater consigo. Con una mano, intentó cubrirse de la ventisca, pero lo que vio cuando posó su mirada al frente, le paralizó.

Quiso quitarse los lentes y frotarse los ojos para ver si estaba viendo bien, o si sus ojos le engañaban. Pero a medida que los segundos pasaban, la imagen no cambiaba, manteniéndose intacta, mientras que un par de ojos oscuros le devolvían la mirada. Harry entre-abrió sus labios, intentando procesar lo que pasaba: a mitad del puente, se encontraba flotando un joven, de tal vez cuatro años de edad mayor que él, de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos que pasaban escalofriantemente del color aguamarina al rojo carmesí, como si de una rápida sucesión de parpadeos se tratara. Con su semblante todo serio y calculador, la figura vestía una túnica larga y negra, que le cubría los brazos casi por completo. Pasado algunos minutos en silencio, éste misterioso ser ladeó la cabeza, como inspeccionándole y cuando realizó su acción, a Harry le asaltó casi enseguida la urgencia de escapar, de correr.

No tenía que pensar mucho para saber que conocía a este chico. De hecho, ni siquiera tenía que pensar demasiado para recordar en dónde y en cuáles circunstancias lo había conocido, así fuese de manera breve. Porque lo había enfrentado el año pasado, en cierto lugar secreto, cuando supo que él había sido el culpable de todas esas petrificaciones, rumores y malos ratos.

_Tom Riddle._

_Lord Voldemort._

El rostro de Harry se transfiguró en una mueca de desprecio, tratando de ocultar todo el temor que dicha aparición repentina ocasionaba. ¿Qué acaso Tom Riddle no estaba… _muerto_? Entonces, ¿qué era lo que estaba haciendo aquí? ¿Acaso…? ¿Acaso volvía a asecharle nuevamente, como en sus pasadas y frecuentes pesadillas?

Negándose a ser intimidado como en el pasado, comparó con rapidez el recuerdo del diario junto con la presente entidad que flotaba a poca distancia frente a él, dándose cuenta que las diferencias entre ambos eran notables y al mismo tiempo… parecidas. A simple vista, Tom Riddle, esta entidad, se veía no… humano. Y aun así, su mano le picaba por tocarle, para comprobar si realmente podía pasar su mano a través de su piel. Algo parecido a lo que pudo experimentar meses atrás, en la Cámara.

Extraño, en verdad extraño.

Sin embargo, no pudo seguir analizando la situación por mucho tiempo, ya que realmente se le daba mal ese tipo de cosas, y en su lugar quedó paralizado cuando los finos labios de Tom comenzaron a abrirse.

— _Harry Potter_.

El aludido se estremeció por su tono de voz, por su barítono inconfundible, susurrando su nombre como si fuera una caricia. Harry se dio cuenta que su garganta la tenía seca, y no sabía qué respuesta otorgarle, o siquiera no tenía idea alguna sobre cuál de las tantas interrogantes que habitaban en su cabeza, necesitaba expresar.

No obstante, antes de que pudiera avanzar un paso más en dirección a Riddle, retrocedió de su lugar con un salto cuando Tom gritó, emitiendo un alarido ensordecedor.

Harry llevó la mano a los tímpanos, apretando sus orejas con fuerza, como si así pudiese evitar su descomunal manera de comunicación. Aunque… lo que gritaba no estaba siendo precisamente Pársel, como pudo haber imaginado que haría desde el principio. Ni siquiera… era algo complejo de entender, simplemente era un _"Ahh",_ sin mucho sentido, si le preguntaban.

Cuando Tom terminó de emitir su alarido, enseguida vio cómo su rostro se relajaba, mostrando incluso una sonrisa socarrona.

—Ya estás marcado, Potter.

—... ¿ _Disculpa_? —Inquirió incrédulo el Gryffindor de trece años, no pudiendo ser capaz de comprenderlo. Demonios, estaba tan alterado de manera emocional que ni siquiera sabía muy bien cómo reaccionar al respecto. ¿Haría bien en comentarle a Dumbledore sobre la situación?

Tom Riddle ladeó su cabeza, y pudo notar como sus ojos se oscurecían, permaneciendo de un rojo escarlata. —Nadie te creerá, Potter. Harás bien en guardártelo.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, vio como Riddle descendía hasta que sus pies descalzos tocaron el suelo de piedra por completo. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron gradualmente al fijarse en las uñas de las manos y pies de la criatura, uñas largas y de color negro resaltaban ahora en su paliducha piel. La piel de Riddle poseía un color (o más bien, una ausencia del mismo) casi sobrenatural, aunque Harry ya estaba claro en que el mero hecho de la presencia del otro consistía en no ser para nada natural, sin duda alguna.

Tragó grueso, definitivamente que esta no había sido una buena noche para explorar.

Repentinamente, se sintió somnoliento. Sintió su cuerpo tambalearse, y luchaba contra sus propios párpados para que no se cerraran en contra de su voluntad.

¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?

Tom Riddle estaba a una distancia prudencial lejos de él, y estaba más que seguro que por ahora, éste no le había hecho ningún daño. Al menos no de manera física.

_Pero ¿qué era esta sensación embriagante que le envolvía de manera casi asfixiante?_

_¿Y por qué sus piernas no obedecían su deseo de escape?_

Perdió el conocimiento apenas sus orbes se encontraron con los de Tom.

Lo que nunca supo fue que Tom le agarró a tiempo, evitándole un buen golpe que de seguro le dejaría unos buenos moretones en el rostro.

Cuando la luna llena estuvo en el punto más alto del cielo, iluminando de manera un tanto más despampanante de lo normal, Tom Riddle esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

Una sonrisa que no era de alegría, precisamente.

* * *

**II.**

**Bienvenido a la realidad**

Se despertó agitado entre sus sábanas, totalmente confundido y con una sensación de alarma que por mucho que quisiera, no podía ignorar. Enseguida se sentó, ganándose un mareo temporal causado por su brusco movimiento. Buscó a tientas sus inseparables anteojos en la mesita de noche, y se frotó distraídamente la frente, tratando de hacer memoria sobre lo que pasó con exactitud, y como fue que había llegado a su habitación sin recordarlo.

Se mortificó al saber que por sus propios medios no pudo haber llegado a su Sala Común, solo. Ni mucho menos, a su habitación compartida. No tenía registros de tal acontecimiento en su memoria.

Vestía la misma túnica de ayer, pero se tranquilizó a medias al notar que su Mapa estaba cerca de sus pies, y al sentir su varita en los bolsillos de sus pantalones. El temblor de sus manos dejó de cesar un poco.

Quiso reír de manera histérica, ¡toda esta situación le parecía tan… _surrealista_!

No sabía qué pensar al respecto. ¿Y si lo de anoche había sido una clase de… _sueño?_ ¿Algo irreal, producto de su imaginación? A fin de cuentas, no sería la primera vez. ¿Verdad?

Se pasó la mano por la frente, ni siquiera había notado que estaba sudado. Quiso aclararse la garganta, pero la tenía tan rasposa que primero necesitaría tomar algo de agua. Sacudió su cabeza, saliendo finalmente de su cama. Notó con sorpresa que sus compañeros todavía seguían dormidos, y cuando fijó su vista en la ventana, los pelos en la nunca se le erizaron.

No era de día, en lo absoluto.

_Seguía oscuro._

¿Qué mierda…? Se lanzó hacia su cama en busca de su varita, murmurando otro _"Tempus"._

_3AM,_ marcaba el reloj en forma de luz roja. Ladeó su cabeza curioso, extrañado por la hora. Vale, se había despertado casi a mitad de la noche, pero se sentía lo suficientemente descansado como para seguir durmiendo. No obstante, seguía sin resolver el misterio de su falta de recuerdos temporales.

Su cicatriz comenzó a arderle, trayendo a colación lo más importante: no sabía cómo, pero Tom Riddle seguía estando por allí, vivo y al acecho.

¿A la espera de qué?

O mejor dicho, ¿de _quién_?

Harry se tensó de inmediato, imaginándose rápidamente quién sería su próximo blanco. Él no podía quedarse tranquilo, sin detenerlo. _Tenía_ que hacer algo. No sabía exactamente el qué, pero… algo.

¿Y si le contaba a Sirius? Aunque… tampoco es como si tuviera manera alguna de comunicarse con él. Torció los labios, sin darse cuenta que sus pies se movieron solos, para caminar alrededor de toda la habitación mientras meditaba el asunto. Honestamente, estaba tan… asustado. Era una situación nueva, una experiencia no muy común que volvía a experimentar, pero jamás había sido de esta magnitud, hasta la fecha.

_"_ _Nadie te creerá, Potter."_

Su labio inferior tembló de manera imperfectiva.

_Es un sueño…—_ Intentó tranquilizarse, sin mucho éxito.

_Todo esto es un jodido sueño._

* * *

El Castillo de Hogwarts se veía más lleno de vida durante las fechas decembrinas.

Harry tuvo un impulso de querer ayudar a los elfos con los preparativos, de adornar el castillo y montar las luces con sus propias manos. De iluminar el imponente árbol navideño, y colocarle su respectiva estrella brillante.

Su cara estaba ojerosa, pero no por eso dejaba de sonreír. No había dormido prácticamente nada, y cuando lo había hecho, cierto espanto parecía perseguirle en sus sueños, pero hoy mandaba al carajo todo. No escuchó lo que Hermione le decía, ganándose un codazo y una mala mirada de su parte, y mientras Ron se burlaba de él, Harry se tensó en su asiento al escuchar un tímido siseo, como si lo estuvieran llamando.

_"_ _Harry…"_

Intentó con esfuerzo que el pánico no se le asomara en su rostro mientras seguía comiendo su plato navideño en el Gran Comedor, como ni nada, como si ningún fantasma le estuviese llamando. Mecánicamente, estaba sirviéndose más ensalada de gallina de la que alguna vez pudo recordar.

Hermione pudo notar el temblor insistente en su mano. —Harry, ¿ocurre algo?

_"_ _Diles la verdad…"_

Abrió su boca, pero no pudo decir palabra alguna, se encontraba paralizado. De reojo vio como Dumbledore fijaba su mirada en él, atento a sus movimientos. Se extrañó por sentir cierta repulsión hacia el hombre que respetaba y en secreto lo consideraba como su abuelo, por el cariño que le tenía.

Frunció el ceño antes las palabras de Riddle, en su cabeza. Con cierta resignación había dado por hecho que por mucho que quisiera, no podía ignorarle. La primera semana que lo hizo, el dolor en su cicatriz había sido tan potente, que pasó una buena temporada con la Señora Pomfrey. Se sentía tan acorralado, no quería arriesgar la vida de nadie pero… ¿en quién podía confiar?

_"_ _Harry…"_ , la voz volvía a llamarle, esta vez con un cariño inconfundible, como si lo estuviese incitando para que respondiera.

—Cállate, —murmuró molesto, culpándose nuevamente por haber salido aquella maldita noche. Estaba más que seguro que todo esto se originaba a partir de allí, no había ninguna otra explicación. Tomó otro sorbo de vino, apurando su trago. La mano le picaba por servirse otra copa. Gracias a Merlín que por lo menos era permitido únicamente en estas fechas. Aunque a juzgar por la actitud de Neville, dedujo que el muchacho ya había ingerido lo suficiente.

Pero desde que empezó a ver a Tom Riddle con frecuencia tanto en sus sueños como en la realidad, para Harry nunca era suficiente intentar embriagarse. Sólo así podía importarle menos sus alucinaciones.

Porque los muertos no regresaban a la vida. Ni siquiera podían hacerlo con magia.

Esa lección ya la había estudiado.

Sin embargo… ¿por qué seguía sintiendo que Lord Voldemort seguía vivo?

* * *

Se encogió miserablemente en su lugar, incapaz de frenar el puñetazo de su querido Tío Vernon en el rostro.

Sintió como si un peso muerto se instalara en su ojo derecho, cerró sus ojos con esfuerzo y cuando quiso volver a abrirlos, solo a uno le costaba. Intentó reprimir con mucho esfuerzo el gemido que pugnaba por salir de sus labios, en protesta.

— ¡Despreciable fenómeno! —Escupió su tío, volviendo a levantar su puño para enseñarle finalmente cuál era su lugar. — ¡Te dije que no montaras más numeritos de… esa _cosa_! ¡La magia no existe, recuérdalo bien! —Rugió, volviendo a golpearlo, sin piedad alguna. Los gritos lastimeros de Harry perdieron poder a partir del tercer impacto, sentía su cabeza dar vueltas y las lágrimas no abandonaban su sudoroso rostro.

Pero era inútil, mientras más rogaba, con fuerza más su tío le golpeaba. Se sentía tan… poca cosa, sin valía. En el Mundo Mágico, era Harry Potter, el Salvador. Odiaba regresar al mundo muggle, porque sus tíos constantemente le recordaban su realidad: que no valía absolutamente nada.

No fue consciente de sus hipidos, ni de como el nombre de Tom reverberaba en sus labios, a modo de súplica, como si el invocar a la criatura pudiera salvarle de alguna manera.

_"_ _¿Llamabas…?"_ —Contestó con cierta indiferencia aquél embriagante barítono después de un par de horas.

Harry no se podía mover desde donde estaba, en aquel mugriento piso de su alacena, debajo de las escaleras. Se sentía traicionado y humillado, en diversas maneras. Pero lo bueno de hablar con su archienemigo de toda la vida, era que podía mantener sus conversaciones en voz alta o dentro de su cabeza. Aunque no viera con buenos ojos esta otra alternativa, por diversas razones de las que su cordura no podía permitirle.

_"_ _¿Por qué no me salvaste?"_ —Le reclamó de inmediato, apenas pudo formular su oración de manera coherente. No volvería a dirigirle la palabra a su primo, y punto. Así se evitaría malos ratos como el que estaba viviendo ahora.

_"_ _¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?"_ —Parecía increíble cómo podía escuchar su tono altanero y visualizar como sus cejas se arqueaban en respuesta. Éste, definitivamente era Tom Riddle en todo su esplendor.

El corazón de Harry gritaba por tantas cosas ahora… que poco o nada podía hacer ya. Su alma la sentía tan… desolada. Gimió de manera queda.

_"_ _Eres patético."_ —Sentenció la voz, carente de emociones. Su corazón se hizo añicos de manera inexplicable al escucharle.

_"_ _Déjame en paz. Vete."_ —Le ordenó, con furia, mientras la oscuridad le rodeaba. Sentía a su estómago gruñir en protesta por su falta de alimentación, pero muy en el fondo sabía que ahora Tom si se había ido. Lo había espantado. Funcionó.

Harry esperaba que realmente no volviera jamás.

No contó con que al rato sollozara por su regreso. Lo necesitaba de vuelta.

Sin él, ya no se sentía tan… solo.

* * *

Tom le mira con altanería, mientras deja su mano cuando llegaron a su destino. Harry observa a su alrededor y se da cuenta que ambos están en Hogwarts, en un lago parecido en donde habita el Calamar Gigante, parpadea nuevamente y ve como ahora Riddle le da la espalda mientras empieza a quitarse su túnica, quedando únicamente en ropa interior. Los ojos de Harry en ningún momento le pierden de vista, y por alguna razón sabe que eso complace al Slytherin en diversas maneras.

Lentamente camina hacia el agua, mojando sus pies al inicio, para luego nadar y explorar un poco las tranquilas y oscuras aguas.

Tom se veía tan… divertido allí, chapoteando sin rumbo fijo en el mar.

Se perdió en su maquiavélica y conocedora mirada, dejando ciertos tintes de ternura en la misma.

—Salta, Harry.

Había pasado mucho tiempo sin escuchar su voz, que inexplicablemente se sentía tan feliz.

—No sé nadar, —le confesó tímidamente.

—Como si eso fuera algún problema. Yo te enseñaré. —Le respondió, con paciencia.

Algo en el interior de Harry se sacudía, de manera inquietante. Al cabo de unos segundos, frunció el ceño. —Yo… —Miró a su alrededor, y sintió repentinamente como la lluvia golpeaba su rostro con fuerza. Cuando parpadeó, vio una cosa horrorosa en que habitaba el lugar de Tom. —Yo… no iré. Ni de coña. —Añadió en sorpresa, para enfatizar sus palabras. Se sentía mareado, ¿acaso se había vuelto a exceder con el alcohol?

Vio como el amable rostro de Tom se transfiguraba, lleno de odio.

El ensordecedor grito que emitió fue lo que le despertó.

Se estremeció al recordar su reciente pesadilla, y Harry dio la media vuelta en su cama, intentando dormir nuevamente. Tenía que descansar, no podía trasnocharse nuevamente.

Mañana sería la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos.

* * *

Luego de haber pasado la Segunda Prueba con éxito, como premio había ganado unos cuántos días de paz. Se había esforzado lo suficiente como para no levantar más sospechas, y trató de seguir con su vida normal. Pero la realidad era... que irremediablemente se sentía atraído por los recuerdos de un ser que con seguridad no estaba dentro del mundo de los vivos.

Y cada vez que pensaba en eso, su corazón se oprimía.

Harry Potter sacó su varita, hoy era 24 de diciembre y aprovecharía de repetir la misma de experiencia del año pasado. Reviviría los mismos pasos, de ser necesario. Ahora ya sabía nadar, tuvo que aprenderlo por la fuerza antes de saber que recataría a Ron bajo las aguas, con tiempo límite de una hora. 60 minutos bajo el mar aprendiendo como sobrevivir a una realidad de la que nunca había experimentado antes.

Cosa que al mismo tiempo le confundía, porque cada vez que recordaba a Tom, el lago de Hogwarts aparecía con frecuencia. Nuevamente, abrió las mismas puertas que le conducían al puente en donde lo vio, por primera vez.

No sabía la hora con exactitud, pero la última vez que revisó, era más de medianoche.

Tom no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

_"Donde mi voz suena es porque te llamo..."_

Se paralizó al instante cuando posó su vista en el oscuro firmamento, lleno de estrellas. Algo parecido a la esperanza en su pecho creció, porque tenía la certeza que luego de tanto insistir, finalmente obtendría lo que quería. Tom Riddle había sido su refugio en muchos sentidos, convirtiéndose finalmente en su mentor. No quería pensar mucho en su futuro, en lo que se convertiría. Aún le faltaba demasiado como para aceptar fácilmente la parte oscura que habitaba dentro de él, aquella que por mucho que intentaran, no podía reprimir.

El fantasma frecuente de sus pesadillas, _Lord Voldemort._

Sacudió su cabeza, las manos le sudaban y necesitaba mirar nuevamente en el Mapa del Merodeador para saber cuál sería su próxima parada, su objetivo. Frunció el ceño al observar que las manchas de la Señora Norris caminaban rápidamente a donde él mismo se encontraba, ¿y ahora qué podía hacer?

_"Toma tu Capa, corre, ¿qué estás buscando?"_

Se carcajeó cuando aquella voz tenebrosa se empeñaba en responder cualquiera de sus interrogantes, por más mínimas que fueran. No entendía como en su Segundo Año pudo odiar a alguien con tanto fervor, sin siquiera conocerlo realmente, juzgándolo todo de manera equivocada. Tom no era malvado, sus creencias no estaban tan equivocadas si uno lo pensaba detenidamente. Recordó la promesa de erradicar a la mayoría de los muggles, aquellos que se comportaban como el tío Vernon y de inmediato se relajó. Ningún mago merecía ninguna falta de respeto. Ni muchos menos, ser humillados por ellos.

En más de un sentido, Tom Riddle había sido su salvador.

Siguió sus instrucciones, colocándose su capa a tiempo y sin remordimientos le dio una buena patada a la Señora Norris, jadeante de alegría cuando la gata maulló con dolor. Muy bien, sin más distracciones en su camino, llegó la hora de avanzar.

Se lanzó por una ventana, convocando primero un _"Accio Saeta de Fuego"_ , repitiendo aquella misma maniobra que le salvó en su Primera Prueba, completada con éxito. Su excitación creció al sentir el viento helado en su cara, y sus manos sostuvieron en segundos el familiar palo de escoba, calentándolo al tacto.

_"Sin mí no sabes cuál es el camino, pero no temas pues yo estoy contigo."_

No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, en parte de resignación. Sí, era muy raro cuando Tom no tenía idea de algo. Pero se sentía halagado en saber que podía acceder a sus conocimientos con tan sólo preguntarle lo que quería o necesitaba conocer. Sus pies tocaron la fría grama y caminó lentamente hacia el lago, sintiendo como éste le había llamado desde hace mucho. Recordaba como Tom se molestaba cada vez que había ignorado sus invitaciones.

_"Me llevo tu alma sin mirar atrás, mientras tu sigues luchando por recuperar... Aquellos recuerdos de la realidad."_

No pudo evitar su mirada de tristeza, pues se había acostumbrado a este mundo lleno de carencias e inevitable dolor.

Dolor. Había sido lo único y lo primero que conoció en esta vida. El único sentimiento que reconocía y al mismo tiempo, evitaba por completo.

Todo era dolor y sufrimiento. Hasta que él apareció nuevamente, mostrándole un mundo diferente e intrigante, un mundo del cual hoy en día tenía miedo de pertenecer.

En todos estos últimos meses, había perdido su identidad casi por completo. Se había confundido a sí mismo y trataba de mantener las apariencias por el bien de su gente. Sin pensar en sí mismo, de nuevo, cosa que Tom firmemente le reprochaba.

_"Me quedo contigo en la muerte, Harry querido, a menos que decidas bien tu destino..."_

—Mi destino es estar contigo, Tom. —Susurró hipnotizado al verle materializarse a poca distancia, sintiendo a su corazón danzar de su pecho cuando éste le ofreció la más cálidas de sus sonrisas.

— ¿Estás seguro, Harry? —Antes de que el susodicho pudiera responderle, se le adelantó. —Ya hemos jugado esto antes, no creo que estés preparado para ello.

Harry Potter comenzó a desvestirse, con cierto esfuerzo. —Te encontré, Tom. No te me vas a escapar nuevamente. Ya he cumplido mi parte del trato, déjalos fuera.

Riddle bufó, dirigiendo una mirada a su alrededor. Todo estaba a oscuras, el castillo estaba a una distancia prudencial y sentía que todos seguían viviendo en la ignorancia al desconocer el inesperado rumbo del Chico Dorado.

Harry tuvo suerte esta vez.

Sin embargo, en ningún momento dejó de recitar su melodía, aquella a la que tanto Harry le asqueaba, por ser una parodia sin gracia del enigma del huevo dorado:

_"Si no vienes conmigo, destruiremos lo que más añoras..._

_Y para encontrarme tienes una hora."_

Ambas miradas, jade y rubí, se encontraron, desafiantes. Y desnudo como Merlín lo trajo al mundo, sin mucha ceremonia, Tom Riddle se acercó a él, besándole por primera vez. El Gryffindor jadeó sorprendido por su acción, con sus ojos bien abiertos, y pasado unos segundos, no perdió tiempo en inspeccionar aquella pálida piel, apretujándolo con desesperación. No podía creer que esto era real, no después de tantos... intentos, no después de tanta confusión. Porque ¿para qué seguir negándolo?, en ese tiempo no lo supo, pero ahora que podía analizarlo con calma, se había quedado impactado la primera vez que lo vio, sintiendo una necesidad insaciable por tocarle, por conocerle. No estaba seguro con qué o con quién estaba tratando, sabía que era Riddle pero... ¿acaso era el mismo Riddle que había conocido en la Cámara de los Secretos? ¿O era alguien más usurpando su identidad?. De igual manera, la única certeza asegurada era que aquella entidad, en forma de Riddle, no era humana.

No obstante, se habían tocado.

Y el roce demandante en sus labios, se estaba sintiendo bastante real.

Los encuentros con Tom siempre habían sido después de medianoche. Podía verle físicamente durante ese lapso de tiempo, pero nunca después de una hora. Cuando el reloj marcaba la 1AM, Tom Riddle siempre se desaparecía. La única prueba que tenía de su existencia, por así decirlo, había sido su constante voz, la que con frecuencia le llamaba. Y sin embargo, sabía que eso no era prueba suficiente, al menos no para salir de San Mungo, si es que alguna vez se enteraban de la situación.

Se sobresaltó y se separó de aquél embriagante beso al escuchar el sonido de cuervos, muy cerca de su oído. Cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, Tom se había alejado.

Quiso zapatear por su tenacidad, ¿por qué no podía estar con él? ¿Por qué siempre se alejaba?

Fue ahí donde confirmó que realmente Tom leía sus pensamientos cuando alzó su mirada, —Sabes que Hogwarts ya no es más seguro. Y sabes que Lord Voldemort ha regresado, tú mismo lo ayudaste con eso. Con tu sangre.

Harry le miró moribundo. —Si estoy haciendo esto, es porque no tengo otra opción.

Quedó de piedra cuando escuchó la sincera carcajada de Tom, —Eres un tonto, Harry Potter. ¿Aún sigues engañándote? Ven aquí, salta. Nademos juntos, sé que lo quieres.

Negó con la cabeza, frenético. Esto no era lo que quería. Jamás quiso algo así.

¿Verdad?

No obstante, sus deseos se tambalearon al verle tan... seductor, allá solitario en las aguas tranquilas.

El agua la sintió helada apenas sus pies la rozaron. El frío le calaba hasta los huesos por exponerse a altas temperaturas. Incrédulo, finalmente se acercaba hacia su fantasía, hacia aquella criatura inquietante que no dejaba de sorprenderle ni una sola vez.

—Te advertí sobre el destino de Diggory, —le comentó, como si aún leyera cierta duda de incertidumbre en sus apagadas orbes. —Dejé bien en claro que si lo llevabas a mí, acabaría matándolo. No hiciste caso.

—No tuve opción, —le respondió desafiante. Quiso decirle mil cosas más, pero sentía la mente embotada y las palabras no le llegaban.

—Salta, Harry. —Ordenó esta vez Tom, como si de un _Imperius_ se tratara. Era casi imposible de obedecer. —Ven a reclamar tu premio.

Harry miró al castillo de Hogwarts por última vez, y literalmente vio su vida desfilar antes sus ojos, sus bellos y más tristes momentos. El dolor salió nuevamente a colación en su memoria, y Harry gruñó, hastiado. ¿Qué no había ninguna manera posible en el mundo de detenerlo?

Finalmente con decisión, se lanzó al lago, buscando un camino dentro de los brazos abiertos de Tom. Éste le recibió más que dispuesto, invadiendo nuevamente su boca en un beso demandante, gimió al sentir como la sangre escapaba de entre sus labios, Riddle podía ser un poco brusco cuando quería.

Se vio empujado a la fuerza hacia abajo, comenzando a asfixiarse por no haberse preparado en inhalar el oxígeno necesario.

Aún así, rodeó el cuerpo del mayor con sus brazos, rindiéndose a él finalmente. Había sido marcado, después de todo. No había escapatoria.

De hecho, no había esperado en obtenerla.

_"Feliz Navidad, Harry..." —_ Escuchó la voz de Tom, bastante audible y potente. Cuando abrió finalmente los ojos, se encontró con un rostro totalmente distinto al que había conocido alguna vez, y su respuesta murió en sus brazos.

Se vio envuelto en oscuridad, hasta atosigarle por completo.

Y Lord Voldemort finalmente sonrió, tocando con cierta devoción la cicatriz de su frente.

.

.

.

* * *

**Now Playing -** _Acceptance, Mary Elizabeth McGlynn._

_< iframe src=75PJsFZjufk></iframe>_

 

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas Finales: ¿Qué les puedo decir? Intenté escribir una cosa sosa, y al final terminó en esto xD Creo que en parte se debe a que esta idea la tenía guardada desde hace algún tiempo y aprovechando el asunto del Creature... bueno, digamos que no quise pensar mucho en lo que escribía, sino hasta al final. Por supuesto, cada quién tiene percepciones distintas y esa es una de las cosas más interesantes, al menos para mí, así que sería genial leer sus impresiones. Recalco que antes de embaucarme en esta aventura, leí mucho sobre los Creature!Fics, y los representantes más conocidos de los mismos, pues no quise repetir nada de vampiros ni hombres lobos, al menos no por esta vez.
> 
> Realmente este es mi primer fic de esta temática, así que ni idea de como lo habré hecho según ustedes, pero a mi me divirtió todo. Sí, me salté unas cosillas del cannon porque yolo, y sí, este final es definitivo, sepan disculpar (?) El Creature!Tom que escogí para esta ocasión, es Banshee!Tom, independientemente del género predeterminado de la criatura (cosa que pasé por alto también). Si visualizaste otra especie para Tom, no dudes en expresarlo en tus comentarios, me agradará saberlo. 
> 
> La canción de arriba me recuerda bastante a esta historia, y tienes la opción de escucharla siempre que gustes. Y si la conoces, pues he de confesarte que estoy tan inspirada en el complejo mundo de Silent Hill, que a veces cuesta a montones despegarse de él. Y ni hablar de la potente e inigualable voz de Mary E. (L)
> 
> El poema... o por lo menos lo que Tom va recitando como parodia del enigma de la Segunda Prueba, si es de mi autoría. Quise jugar un poco con la situación y también leer algo diferente, ¿qué tal les pareció? :)
> 
> Me divertí bastante en esta actividad, y agradezco al Staff de "I Love Bottom!Harry" y "We Love Drarry!" por haber hecho esto posible. ¡Por fin pude participar, es increíble! Jajaja, son lo máximo! Millones de gracias.
> 
> Gracias a ti por leer, espero que hayas pasado una muy feliz navidad (verán, yo publiqué este fic en FF (Sthefynice es mi seudónimo allá), y estas son las fechas en que vengo a compartir esto por acá xD En fin.  
> Sus críticas, comentarios y kudos serán más que bienvenidos~


End file.
